Forever And Always
by theonlyeligoldsworthy
Summary: Sequel to Only You. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Degrassi

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to publish, I'm working on another story as well called "Our Story." This chapter has alternating POVs

* * *

><p>"Eli it's time to wake up." Clare cooed in my ear.<p>

"Ugh I'm awake." I groaned as I sat up in bed.

"Good." Clare giggled as she handed me my clothes which consisted of a Dead Hand tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I got ready, looked over mine and Clare's wedding pictures from last month, and made my way down stairs.

Clare had breakfast set up for us and I sat down at the table across from her. "Ready for the first day of your seniour year of college?" I asked

"Nervous is more like it." She giggled as she tried to slim down her shirt.

"Clare you're barely showing, you're only three months pregnant." I stated

"I know, but still. I'm going to be the only girl there that's married and pregnant." She said as we set our plates. I nodded not wanting to argue with her as we ate and occasionally talked about school. It turned out that Clare was free from 11am until 1pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and I was free from 12 to 1 on those days. She was also done with classes at 1pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so we decided that she'd sit in on my 11:00 class Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and we'd eat lunch at noon. After figuring that out we decided it was best to leave if we were going to make our morning classes.

When we got to the college I checked in with the dean again to make sure Clare isn't in any of my classes for next semester since we're married and lucky for me he made sure she wasn't going to be put into my classes at all so dating her while she finishes her seniour year of college isn't going to be a problem.

"Professor Goldsworthy?" He called to be before I left

"Yes?" I asked

"This wife of yours I'm assuming you're going to want to be there when she goes into labour right?" He asked

"I'm hoping to be there." I said

"I'd hate to lose you as an English teacher since you're one of the best so come back to me with her due date and I'll give you time off. Also if she happens to be in your class one semester come here and I'll fix it." He said looking at me.

"I'll tell you and thank you. I'm sure this is probably stressful. " I said before leaving to make my first class on time.

"Not at all, however if you were dating, yes this would be stressful, but Gretchen; Steve's wife has been attending college his for the past semester she transferred too." He said "You'll have her in one of your classes and I'm sure she'll see Clare." He chuckled.

"I'm glad it's not frowned upon." I said knowingly.

"The school board said it was, but there wasn't anything in the regulations that read 'A teacher cannot be married to a student upon said student's entry.' It did say a teacher cannot date a student so there's no harm if they're married before the student attends this school." He said knowingly which Clare's decision for an early marriage probably just saved our asses. I have to thank her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As I walked into my first class, I became nervous. I could hear girls talking about Eli some just now having him as a professor, some who have had him, and those who've had/have him as a professor and want to date him. It didn't really bug me anymore. I took my seat away from everyone and took out my text books as I waited for the professor.

"Excuse me." A girl said sitting next to me causing me to look at her. "Do you know what we need for Professor Goldsworthy's class?" She asked

"I don't know I don't have him." I said and she moved into a different seat.

"I heard he's hard to get as a professor that is, I talked to the dean and he put me on his list. It's even harder to have him as a professour since he only teaches two classes now not four." She said and I looked at her confused.

"You went to the dean?" I asked

"Well of course, he's the best English teacher this campus has to offer and if I'm going to be come a journalist I need to be taught by the best." She admitted before leaning in "Between you and me I heard a girl went to the dean to get on Professor Goldsworthy's roster because she likes him, everyone knows that Professors can't date their students." She said snidely

"So you only want to be in his class because of his teaching skills?" I asked

"Of course, look at this Professor Goldsworthy won the teacher of the year award last year and it was his first year of teaching. 90% of his seniour students that majored in English went on to bigger and better things one of which right now is currently in New York working on the New York Times. There's an article about that too right here it says he's one of the most knowledgeable, and grammatically correct writers they have on their staff which is saying a lot. He also went to school taking 8 classes a day just to graduate within four years and he succeeded." She explained as she rummaged through the papers "His teaching skills are very different, from what the news paper says he's a hard teacher to have, but fun, yet hands on. Year I heard he slammed a book just for the dramatic effect of keeping everyone's attention and walks around the room causing his voice to bounce off the walls. I can't wait to meet such an amazing Professor, my name is Liz by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"Clare." I said as I shook her hand.

"You're married!" She gasped looking at my ring

"As of last month." I giggled.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'm only calling roll the first week to make sure I can memorise everyone's face so when I call your name I want you to hold your hand up and announce your presence if you don't you'll be kicked out when I'm done roll. I will know your face so if you come back tomorrow saying you're on my list with proof you'll be kicked out. I don't take well to jokes on my expense." Professor Larkin stated before putting down his books. He went in alphabetical order and looked at each person as they held their hand up and announced their presence.

"Clare Goldsworthy?" He said

"Here." I answered loud enough for him to reply and raised my hand.

"Ah, Mrs. Goldsworthy I look forward to having you in my class for the semester especially since you've been taught under the same hands that taught Professour Goldsworthy am I correct?" He asked

"W-well Eli and I met in his juniour year of high school and we did have the same English classes together so I guess you can say I was taught under some of the same hands he was." I said sort of embarrassed.

"I should've known you were his English partner, you taught him a thing or two in that department did you not?" He asked

"I guess you can say Eli and I taught each other a thing or two. He's always had such an amazing talent as a writer, but when we first met he wasn't able to harness it as Ms. Dawes our English teacher put it. I harnessed my talent, but could get it detailed enough we seemed to have what the other lacked." I said knowingly.

"I look forward to your writing and you did a damned good job on Stalker Angel." He boasted

"That was all Eli, I just added some modifications I thought were appropriate." I said

"Don't be so modest Clare, without your edits I don't think Stalker Angel would've been published." Eli chuckled from the door way as he walked into the classroom and down to the front of the class.

"Eli stop giving me so much credit." I said as I looked at him. He looked amazing standing up there.

"Clare, I'm not giving you too much credit." He chuckled as he faced the professor "Watch out for her, she can be quite feisty don't let her appearance or soft demeanour fool you and she's a hell of a writer. It's also nice to have you as an English Professour as well as our Mathematician." Eli said shaking Professour Larkin's hand.

"Looks like I have too the way your playful banter is going." Professour Larkin chuckled before turning to the class. "Now for the rest of you if you're wondering about Professour Goldsworthy and Mrs. Goldsworthy's relationship-"

"It doesn't matter to you. So it's none of your business." Eli chuckled and I laughed a little and shook my head as the class awed.

"Looks like you've just earned a sign of disapproval." Professour Larkin chuckled

"I was merely laughing and shaking my head because it's amusing." I stated and shifted a little. "Show of hands if Eli doesn't tell you about our relationship who's going to ask me after class?" I asked loudly and everyone raised their hands including Liz.

"I have a question." Liz said

"What is it?" Professor Larkin asked

"Since Clare's pregnant doesn't that mean Professor Goldsworthy will be worried about his niece, nephew, cousin, or whatever?" She asked amused "I met her before class and was shocked that she was married, even more shocked when she said she was pregnant." Liz said softly but loud enough for all to hear.

"I didn't get married because of the baby." I said knowingly.

"Speaking of the baby Clare, are you feeling ok?" Eli asked and I stuck my tongue out at him and I got a text message causing me to laugh. "What is it?" Eli asked

"CeCe texted me apparently Bullfrog put a whole banana in the blender skin and all." I laughed

"Did he at least put the top on?" Eli asked

"She didn't say but he's on the radio." I giggled.

"Eli, thanks for taking over my class with the lovely yet amusing banter." Professour Larkin laughed.

"And good looks." Someone said softly but we all heard.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm unavailable." Eli chuckled back and Professor Larkin leaned in to whisper something in Eli's ear causing him to face palm showing off his wedding ring he kept hidden.

"You're married to Professour Goldsworthy aren't you?" Liz asked as I facepalmed and I nodded with my face in my hands.

"Clare who do you have next class?" Eli asked

"Why don't you have a class to teach or do you plan on stalking me until 11?" I asked curiously.

"I plan to sit in on the lesson and it's not stalking." Eli chuckled

"So you plan on disrupting the lesson again?" I asked

"It's not really disrupting if I get noticed or if I have a question." Eli laughed.

"It just so happens I'm sitting in on your class." I giggled

"Professor Larkin do you know if Eli and Clare are brother and sister and how they're related?" One student asked

"Please don't tell anyone Liz." I begged.

"I can't I'm stuck with you since we're both going to Professour Goldsworthy's classroom next." She giggled back. "Besides your secret is safe with me and I won't hold it against you because people will find out soon enough." She stated which we both knew.

"I know their relationship, but it's not my business to tell." Professor Larkin said sounding amused

"Clare what's your relationship with the professor, are you brother and sister or what." The student asked

"I can't tell you." I giggled

"Wait your Math class is two hours?" Eli asked sounding amused.

"Did you have coffee yet Eli?" I asked

"It's right here." He said holding up a cup. "Don't worry I got you tea and it's still hot if you want it." He smirked I stood up and walked down towards him.

"Thank you." I said as I reached for the cup, Eli somehow entrapped me in a kiss. His hands moving to my waist and my hands moving around his neck, our tongues moving against each others in a sensual dance leaving me breathless as we pulled apart. I opened my eyes to see his and during the kiss it was like there was no one existed just us, like the other times before. I watched Eli's eyes move off of mine as he looked away from me and a slight blush appeared on his face. I grabbed my tea as he turned me around so my back was against his, his hands now on my stomach.

"My wife." Eli said holding me against him, I was too busy blowing on my tea to notice what he said until after he said it.

"Well kids now you know they're married." Professor Larkin said and leaned in towards him. "I don't think you've heard, but when you two were kissing the girls awed in sadness. I think you two broke some hearts." He laughed causing Eli and I to snicker a little.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ok class, my announcement is this you need all your books by Wednesday. There will be an hour of homework so you won't get bored and look over the syllabus that I passed out. Good bye." He said.

"So to my class now?" I asked taking Clare's hand as I grabbed my belongings and we walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

"Hi." Someone said scaring us a little.

"Hi." I said back more like asked

"Eli this is Liz, she's your student and you have her this period." Clare informed me.

"Ok." I replied as I lead Clare into the classroom and sat her down in one of the front seats. "Wow I see half of my class is here so either you were bored and came early or lets just say the phrase teacher's pet comes to mind." I chuckled as I stood in the front of the room and looked around "Unless you followed me here like one student did." I stated so Liz knew I didn't mean her. A few more students piled in as I checked the time and shut the door meaning class has begun. "Any late arrivals will now make themselves known." I chuckled and made my way back to the front of the room and looked around "I see some new faces and some old so if I don't know your name right away don't be mad. I'll learn it. As for roll I don't call out names I will ask questions and call on you in return I expect you to say your first and last name before answering the question." I said and someone raised their hand. "Shoot." I stated

"Greg Hartmore. Will there be a syllabus?" He asked

"Thanks for reminding me Greg and yes there will be a syllabus." I said picking up the papers and handing them out. I handed a stack to each side of the class and watched as they passed them out. Clare didn't take one and passed it to the next person probably stirring up questions. "Now as you will see on your syllabus we'll be doing a lot of plays and readings as well as watching movies and doing hands on projects." I informed the class. "Each assignment and test has the amount of points it's worth and I will not put a letter grade at the top of the paper so if you want to know your letter grade you'll have to do the math ." I stated as a few kids raised their hand. "First row left side girl in bright purple." I called out.

"Melissa Cunnington. When you grade won't there be an 80 on the paper or something?" She asked.

"No if there's 20 questions I'll just put down the number you got right at the top of the page so assuming you got all 20 right you'll see a 20 at the top of the page."

"Ok." She nodded as I continued my class. About half way into it kids noticed I wasn't calling on Clare. "Lisa. What's your question?" I asked noticing she was sitting near Clare.

"The girl in the front sipping on coffee, doesn't seem like she's paying attention." She stated

"That's because she's not." I chuckled "She's not one of my students."

"Then shouldn't she be in her class or somewhere else?" Someone asked back and I could tell Clare was getting amused.

"No, she's exactly where she belongs." I said as I looked at her. "You'll be seeing a lot of her though, some of you have already seen her last year when she came in my room sick. She's my wife." I announced. All hands raised. "I'm not answering questions about my personal life." I stated with a chuckle.

"Eli." Clare called out weakly as I turned to her, she motioned to the door and I nodded. I watched as she ran out with her hand over her stomach and mouth.

"Is she ok?" one of my students asked.

"Probably just morning sickness." I answered absentmindedly. "She's three months pregnant and yes the baby is mine." I chuckled before anyone could ask. I resumed teaching and smirked at Clare when she entered the room. The rest of class went fast and soon we were off to lunch.

"Eli?" Clare asked me as we sat in Morty in front of a restaurant not far from the one I took Clare to. They just built it so we decided to try it out.

"Yea, Clare?" I asked back.

"Why didn't you tell me you won a teaching award?" She asked

"Because it's nothing I wasn't even supposed to get it." I stated dryly and Clare rubbed my arm showing me that she's sorry.

"How did you get it than?" She asked

"I just started teaching a guy in a suit I thought was a higher up walked into my room so I kept teaching like normal. I didn't know my kids nominated me for whatever reason and I won. There are other teachers that have been teaching a lot longer than I have." I stated

"Eli, that just shows you how great of a teacher you are and besides I heard one of the seniour students that you taught his last year went off to New York and became a journalist." Clare stated

"He needed help in English with his writing I didn't want to be home with Imogen so I helped him." I shrugged "I couldn't just turn him down and let his dream die."

"Which makes it worth it. Eli, you deserved the award, you have kids fighting to get into your class. If that doesn't say something what does?" She asked looking at me.

"I guess you're right." I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss. We kissed for about ten seconds before we got out of the car together. I walked over to let Clare out of her side of the car and put my arm around her as she put her hand around my waist. "I love you, Clare." I whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. "And our baby." I whispered as I gently rubbed her stomach and walked inside.

"I love you and our baby as well." She said and kissed my cheek. We walked to a table and sat down as we waited for a waitress to notice us since you seat yourself here. "Clare, I'll be right back." I said and kissed her temple.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I watched Eli walk towards the men's room and automatically felt awkward without him. A waitress came over and I ordered our drinks seconds later they were placed down.

"Hi, Clare." Kevin from my lit class said as he sat across from me.

"Hi." I replied with a faint smile. "Can I help you?" I asked curiously.

"Actually I came here on lunch and was surprised to see you." He chuckled.

"Oh." I muttered not knowing what to say. "So, how long have you attended TU?" I asked curiously.

"Since freshman year, it's a shame I haven't noticed you." He said reaching across the table.

"I'm married I thought you knew." I said showing off my ring.

"And pregnant I've heard." He said sardonically "It's just a coy to get guys to leave the girl alone." He chuckled as if he were amused.

"No it's not a coy thank you. My husband should be here soon." I stated

"Clare?" Imogen asked with Jake's arm wrapped around her.

"Jake, Imogen." I said dryly thinking how could it get any worse.

"How's the baby?" Jake asked casually.

"The baby's doing good. I'm really excited and one of the guest rooms is going to be the nursery." I stated

"Jake, Imogen." Eli said curiously as he stood next to the seat noticing them and looked at me curiously and I shrugged to him.

"Hi, Eli." Imogen said "I hear the baby's doing good." She stated

"Yea he or she is." He said and glanced between me and Kevin, again I shrugged and patted the seat.

"Jake and I are dating." Imogen blurted

"Congratulations?" I asked

"So how do you know Clare, and who are you?" Eli asked looking to Kevin.

"I'm Kevin, I have class with Clare." He smiled at me

"I see you two are married now." Jake said tauntingly

"Yea and we're happy." I stated knowingly and I watched all three leave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After Clare and I ate lunch together we went home to relax. I sat down on the couch and opened my arms for her as she crawled into them.

"I found out you're only teaching two classes this semester." Clare trailed off

"I know, I want to spend more time with you." I stated knowingly

"I love you, Eli." Clare whispered as I turned on a sappy romance movie for her.

"I love you too, Clare." I whispered back as I leaned in for a kiss, she obliged and kissed me back. We both turned to the movie and Clare relaxed on me, both of our hands on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the extremely late update. Things have been rough, but enjoy.

disclaimer: i do not own degrassi in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>I had woken up before Clare and took it upon myself to make breakfast in bed for her. She's almost four months pregnant and her stomach now sticks out a little.<p>

"Eli!" Clare called the moment I got downstairs.

"Downstairs." I yelled back.

"Ok." She replied. I went through the fridge to see what we had and it hit me that Clare still gets cravings so I ran up stairs to her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, watching her rummage through the closet.

"You can cook?" She asked back causing me to roll my eyes.

"CeCe taught me." I answered as I looked at her. She took up with some clothes and thought about it.

"Umm. I'll have waffles no make that pancakes with scrambled eggs, chocolate sauce on the waffles, oh vanilla ice cream too with sprinkles if we have it. Do we have gummy bears?" She asked

"I didn't check." I said knowing that her concoctions get more intense as the pregnancy goes on. I walked down stairs and opened up the cabinets to find a whole jar of gummy bears. "We have gummy bears." I yelled back as I took them out along with the waffles in which I put in the toaster the minute I made Clare's eggs. They were done just about the same time the eggs were, I didn't set up her plate instead put two scoops of the ice cream in a bowl and set it on the table with everything else Clare asked for so I don't make it wrong.

"Smells delicious. Thank you." Clare said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

"You're welcome." I smirked and sat at the table. I watched Clare put the eggs on her waffles, add the vanilla ice cream, then the chocolate sauce, then sprinkles, then gummy bears, followed by chocolate sauce. "Where are you going?" I asked as she stood up.

"Getting the whipped cream." She giggled and made her way back when she had the can. I watched as she topped the concoction with the whipped cream and a cherry before diving in for a bite. "Mmm." She said as she took a little of everything on her fork and ate it. "Wanna try some?" She asked.

"Na, you eat it." I smirked faintly and she ate her breakfast. After breakfast Clare started to do dishes and I wrapped my arms around her from behind and ran them on her stomach as I softly kissed her neck.

"Mm, Eli. I need to do dishes." She giggled and I turned her head towards me.

"Later." I whispered and bought her in for a kiss. Clare turned around and instinctively put her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. I moved my hands inside the back of her shirt, running my fingers along her spine, and trailed my mouth down to her neck where I softly bit the skin earning myself a few moans. Clare ran her hand over the growing bulge in my pants causing me to moan against her neck. Right as her hand slid itself inside my pants there was a knock on our door causing us both to groan in disappointment. "Fuck." I muttered as I fixed myself to make my erection less noticeable and went to answer the door as Clare did dishes. I opened the door to see Alli's back.

"Hello." I said watching her turn around.

"Eli?" She responded in more of a question.

"In the flesh." I chuckled.

"Why are you here?" She asked flat out.

"I live here." I stated.

"And Clare?" She asked.

"Eli who's at the door?" Clare yelled.

"Alli." I answered.

"Did you want to come in?" I asked Alli.

"Sure." She said and Clare came over, I bent down to kiss her head and she smirked while Alli looked between us as she stepped inside.

"Clare? Care to explain?" Alli asked glancing between us as we stood in the door way and I put my hand around Clare's waist to rub the small bump.

"I'm married to Eli." She stated.

"You dumped Eli years ago. To be with Jake." Alli stated.

"Things changed." She stated.

"Like what?" Alli shot back and Clare looked down and put her hand on mine. "You're pregnant!" Alli exclaimed. "How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" She asked.

"You were I sent the invite and I also said that I was pregnant since you didn't pick up your phone." Clare argued.

"I thought you were kidding, that the invite was some sort of prank or joke." Alli stated.

"Hn, no. It wasn't." Clare said as we sat down.

"And Jake?" Alli asked

"Dating Imogen." I stated nonchalantly and Alli nodded. I looked over to Clare and noticed she looked a little ill and moved her onto my lap as I rubbed her stomach.

"You seem like you're both happy." Alli said and I looked over to her.

"We are." I smiled and Clare jumped off my lap and ran upstairs I knew I couldn't follow her so I sighed and leaned against the couch. "She locks me out of the bathroom when her morning sickness kicks in." I stated softly.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're both doing good, make that all three of you." she giggled "I came to check on Clare when I got a text from Adam saying she might be mad at me for not attending her.. your wedding." she admitted.

"She was at first, but I calmed her down." I assured

"Thanks, Eli." Alli smiled and I smirked back.

"It wasn't a big deal." I leaned back against the couch and looked to the stairs to see if Clare was coming back down I knew I couldn't leave Alli by herself, it wouldn't be right since she's a guest.

"You can check on her." Alli said and I ran up to Clare's aid. I checked the hall bathroom knowing it was closer to the stairs and it was empty so I looked in our bedroom to see Clare laying down on her back in the center of our bed with her hand across her stomach as she slept. I smirked at the sight and made my way over to her to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Clare." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead so I wouldn't wake her, then went back down to Alli.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Some soda. How's Clare?" She asked.

"She's ok, she's sleeping. The pregnancy has been taking a lot out of her lately along with classes." I answered.

"Should I come back later or something?" Alli asked as I poured some soda for us.

"You can stay. If you're hungry I can make us some food." I stated "CeCe taught me how to cook before I started college so I didn't have to eat out or buy microwavable meals all the time." I shrugged. "I made breakfast this morning and Clare seemed to enjoy it after adding food to it."

"What are you making for lunch?" She asked.

"What would you like?" I asked back and Alli stood up as she walked over to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets for her to display the food we had as well as the kitchen closet.

"Wow there's so much junk food and vegetables." She said sounding amazed as she looked around and looked in the kitchen closet. "Think you have enough cereal?" She asked looking at the twenty different boxes of cereal we had.

"Not really we go through five boxes in two weeks." I shrugged and she picked up a box before shaking it, then did that with a few all were half eaten. "Clare some times mixes them depending on her cravings."

"Gross." Alli whispered loud enough for me to hear causing me to chuckle a little.

"That's not even half of it." I said as she looked in the fridge, then the freezer, then back at the cabinets.

"Do you know what you're having for dinner?" She asked

"Not until I know what Clare wants."

"What are you eating?" She asked.

"Grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with potato chips crunched in the middle when they're done." I added.

"Gross." Alli giggled.

"Can't help if it's what I want." I said

"So it's like a craving?" She asked

"More or less." I shrugged again.

"Do you put the chips on it before you make it?" She asked

"That's gross, Alli." I laughed. "I wait until it's done, I add about six pieces of ham before I make it so I can put the chips in the middle."

"I'll have the same thing with my chips on the side. Mind if I use your computer?" She asked

"No it's in my laptop case inside the table next to the couch." I said

"Inside the table?" She asked as she walked to the table.

"It's weird, but there's a knob so it's more like a table/cabinet or something." I chuckled as I washed my hands to make our food.

When my hands were clean I started to prepare our food and looked at the time. It was almost noon and Clare and I had a doctor appointment to go to today. I started to make an extra grilled cheese for Clare knowing she'd come down when she smells the food and chuckled a little when I heard her walking down.

"I'm making grilled cheese." I called out to her.

"Put Lucky Charms on mine before you start cooking it, please?" Clare asked and I smirked knowing I didn't put it in the pan yet and quickly added a handful of the cereal for her, then quickly added it to the pan so the sandwiches would be done at the same time.

Once the food was done, we all sat at the table and talked while I tried not to laugh as Alli watched Clare eat her food. As one of the marshmallows fell off Clare's sandwich I quickly stole it and popped it in my mouth just to try it since there wasn't any cheese on it. To my surprise cooked cereal didn't taste as bad as I expected it to.

"Would you like a bite?" Clare asked me holding her sandwich towards me.

"No thanks." I kindly declined and continued to eat mine.

"Doesn't Clare's sandwich look good?" Alli teased.

"Would you like to try some?" Clare asked Alli causing me to slightly chuckle.

"No thanks. I don't want to take from you and the baby." Alli smiled at her.

"Ok, next time we have grilled cheese Eli or myself will fix you one." Clare smiled widely at Alli. I automatically knew her vengeful plans and I didn't mind.

"You guys don't have to go through all that trouble for me." Alli assured and Clare smiled at me before looking back at Alli.

"It's no trouble at all, besides you agreed that it looked good. I wouldn't want you to miss out." Clare stated.

"Besides I don't mind putting on extra." I said and kissed Clare's head as I looked over at Alli to see what face she was making, but she just kept quiet and soon the subject was changed.

Alli left by the time Clare and I had to go to the doctors. I was happy to find out that our baby and Clare are both healthy and she's gaining the right amount of weight. Clare should be starting to show more next month and I know that in school the kids might be in for a shock, even though they knew she's carrying my child. It's still something that still seems surreal at times.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi.

* * *

><p>The buzzing of the alarm didn't fail to wake both Clare and I up, like usual she squirmed as I pulled her closer to me. My hand moved down her stomach and I rubbed the small bump that had grown a bit within two weeks and kissed the back of her head. It didn't take Clare too long to roll over and kiss me with closed lips, causing me to kiss back before we both got out of bed. I watched a Clare rummaged through the closet in search of something to wear while I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a band shirt from the dresser, then got dressed. "We need to start the nursery soon." Clare muttered before walking into the bathroom.<p>

"When we find out what the gender." I assured as I followed her to see her putting toothpaste on both of our toothbrushes, then handed me mine. We stayed quiet as we brushed our teeth side by side and I endured the harsh peppermint taste of the new toothpaste Clare picked out, then looked at the tube.

"Is there something wrong with the toothpaste?" Clare asked curiously after she spit it in the sink, only for me to follow her lead.

"It's strong. I'll be tasting peppermint all day. Peppermint flavored coffee, peppermint flavored cereal, peppermint lunch. It's not something I was planning on." I stated honestly.

"Eli, it whitens your teeth more." she said holding up the tube and I grabbed the other tube that I picked out from the medicine cabinet. "This is the same thing. It's just not as harsh and tastes better, besides it foams in your mouth as it kills the bacteria and whitens your teeth." I argued with her and wiped my mouth off as Clare stood on her toes to kiss me, I kissed back.

"Deal with it." she smiled as she broke from the kiss.

"Looks like I have to." I whispered back and kissed her once more before we made our way downstairs and I checked the time. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked curiously as I noticed Clare rummaging in the cabinets and bringing out everything and anything she could get her hands on. I looked at some of the food she quickly filled the counter with and scrunched up my face, part of me was curious as to what breakfast food she'd come up with using left over mashed potatoes, syrup, bacon, eggs, chicken, gummy bears, waffles, sprinkles, and left over spaghetti from two nights ago. The other part of me wanted to just remain silent and not ask any questions, but I knew my curiosity wouldn't allow that. By the time I was ready to open my mouth, Clare started to put some food away mainly the spaghetti and mashed potatoes as she grabbed other things from the cabinets.

"I'm experimenting." she giggled as I shot her a curious look only for her to smile back. Within moments Clare was mixing pancake batter in a bowl and some of the stuff she took out, she put back. "Would you like some?" she asked and I took out some blueberries from the fridge and popped one in my mouth.

"Please." I smiled at her and watched her make the pancakes. She of course added gummy bears to one of hers and some mixed fruit in two others, my guess was in case the gummies didn't turn out right. I poured us each a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk for Clare, and a cup of coffee for me, then got the table set along with one of Clare's prenatal vitamins that she started to take after eating. When Clare finished the pancakes, she came walking in with two plates and of course I walked over to take them from her. "How did the gummy bear pancakes turn out as they cooked?" I asked curiously.

"It cooked good, but I have a feeling that cooked gummy bears won't be easy to eat." she pushed her lips to the side as we sat down. I used my fork to poke at her gummy bear pancakes and chuckled a little as she tried to cut through it. "We need a dog." she sighed as she pushed it to the side and poured a little syrup on her other pancakes.

"Clare, no offense, but a dog wouldn't even eat that." I chuckled a little and she hit me playfully and I leaned it to kiss her a little. "You love me." I smiled against her lips.

"One of my downfalls." she sighed sarcastically and I put my hand on her stomach as I continued to eat and she laced our fingers together. After breakfast was done, we both cleaned up, Clare did dishes as I dried and put them away. By the time we got done it was time for us to leave and I triple checked to make sure we had everything. We started to drive Morty more, simply because when our baby gets here, we'd have to travel around in Clare's car since there's a back seat and it's a lot safer for our baby.

When we got to school, I parked Morty only to kiss Clare the minute I killed the engine. We made out for a few minutes to avoid the wondering eyes of the students inside and pecked each others lips before pulling away. "And so our time apart begins." I groaned and hopped out of Morty only to grab our things out the back. Clare kissed me lightly as I handed her things to her, then we started to make our way to two different buildings. Something I liked least, but like usual, we had lunch together and she sat in on a few of my classes. The students were accustom to it and since the news of my marriage to Clare along with her pregnancy, my students have stopped asking both of us questions and she stopped getting them altogether.

Once I finally got to my class room, I realized that it was a new semester meaning new students and freshman. Fuck. I wanted to sit down and let my head fall for neglecting the small bit of information, but luckily when I went through my briefcase I noticed the syllabus I had typed out a few weeks ago sitting in one of the trapper keepers along with a note from Clare causing me to smile as I read it. She must have knew that I'd forget about it. I was officially ready when my first class of freshmen came in and took out my attendance book. Within ten minutes my classroom started to fill up with a bunch of new faces, new faces that I'd eventually have to learn and I sat on my desk like I normally did. "I'm Professor Goldsworthy, Mr. Goldsworthy, teach, professor, and just about anything else works as long as it's not my first name. Keep it professional." I stated and started to hand out the syllabus to the students allowing them to pass them back. "I don't do roll, I ask questions. Until I know your names you'll answer saying your name first. Failure to do so will result in being marked absent. If you do not wish to be here, don't waste anyone's time and feel free to leave at any point. Don't expect my class to be easy because it's not. I believe learning should be fun, but that doesn't mean it will be fun unless you allow it to be." I explained as I sat on my desk and watched everyone look over the syllabus and watched a few make notes and go through their calendars causing me to chuckle mentally. "Any questions?" I asked and some hands went up. "Girl in the purple dress."

"Ana McDermont." she said as I marked her name off in the book. "You don't look as old as all the other professors. How old are you?" she asked curiously. "24." I answered honestly and she made a note of it, I'm guessing for a study or something. Other kids raised their hands causing me to smirk, even though the questions were probably more about my life than the actual class as I pointed to another student.

"Douglas Anker." he stated and I checked him off. "Does that mean you were 22 when you graduated college?" he asked curiously.

"It does." I answered honestly and Gretchen walked in my class grabbing my attention. "Is something wrong?" I asked and hopped off my desk and walked over to her.

"George is in a class in a different building, I don't know where the nurse is and I don't feel well." she admitted and I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, she didn't have a fever and I sat her down to hand out a book along with an assignment asking what everyone expects of the semester as well as what the class would be like, just to help get a feel of who expects what, then went to talk to Gretchen. "What are your symptoms?" I asked and she listed them. I went into my bag and grabbed out an aspirin for her and checked her schedule since it was in plain sight. She was off next class just like Clare and I set a desk aside. "Clare knows more than I do about this she'll be here next class, granted we're both free." I whispered and watched her lay down. I pulled out a space blanket from my closet and covered her up, then walked back to attend to my class. "Hand in the assignments as you finish them." I stated and pulled out one of my books to read. Not long after I started it papers started to come back and everyone sat back down as I looked at the time. There were fifteen minutes left of class. "Questions are welcome since everyone finished." I stated and watched hands go up and I called out another person.

She said her name before the question. "Are you and Gretchen married?" she asked curiously.

"No. We're not, she's a close friend of mine and married to one of the professors located in a different building." I assured and answered a few questions. Right as kids were packing up I walked to open the doors and saw Clare walking towards me and we kissed instantly causing everyone to cat call. "Clare, I need to be professional." I whispered after we pulled away and she looked at my class that was still in my room.

"Sorry." she whispered and I kissed her cheek.

"This is my wife." I introduced Clare to my class.

"I didn't notice a wedding ring." one girl pointed out and Clare instantly took my hand and held it up as she pointed to it.

"It never comes off." I stated and whispered to Clare about Gretchen only to watch Clare walk over and tend to her needs causing me to chuckle a little. Her maternal instincts were starting to kick in already, then I watched Clare as she stood up and walked over to me.

"We need to get George." she stated and my class walked out. I called him instantly and looked over at Clare curiously knowing she'd knew what my looks meant. "She's really ill. I don't know her symptoms. No fever, but she's nauseous, her stomach hurts, and she's sweating even after I removed the blanket." she informed me and I rubbed her stomach a little. Almost twenty minutes later George walked in and picked up Gretchen with no questions asked and nodded to us curtly as he carried her out. My guess was he was taking her home. Clare and I followed them and made our way into the crowded hall as we carried our belongings and held hands.

"Professor. Can I speak to you?" the dean asked causing me to look down at Clare as I went to let go of her hand. "She can come too." he informed allowing us into his office and shutting the door behind us causing me to gulp and Clare to squeeze my hand. We both entered in his office nervously and sat down in front of his desk. I felt like I was back in Degrassi sitting at principal Simpson's desk. I started to get fidgety and wanted to walk around the office just like I did with Simpson, only Clare rubbed the back of my hand to calm me down. "Mr. Goldsworthy. You're one of our best English teachers and with the lack of English teachers.." he trailed off.

"You want to give me more classes?" I sighed and rubbed my head.

"No. Mrs. Goldsworthy, you're how far along?" he asked curiously.

"Four and a half months. Our due date is March 28th." Clare said honestly. It was right before Spring break and I watched the dean nod.

"I'm putting in you're your maternity leave professor. A substitute will be taking over your class for the eight weeks and Mrs. Goldsworthy, you'll be required to do online schooling." he explained and sent us on our way. I was happy that I was nervous for nothing and kissed Clare's head when we left the office again.

"How was your first class?" I asked Clare and she sighed which meant it wasn't anything good.

"I hate my class." she sighed causing me to look down at her and take her schedule as she looked at it. I know the professor and he was fairly easy so I have no idea why Clare was complaining. A small groan elicited her lips when her phone started to ring and I looked down at her. "My annoyance." she sighed. "I fucking wish I was showing more." she looked down at her bump and rubbed it a little. "Please grow soon." she muttered. It was unlike her to actually want to show and I had no idea why.

"Clare." I said her name concerned as we finally got to Morty and hopped inside.

"I'm working with a partner. He knows I'm pregnant and married to you. He was in your class his freshman and sophomore year, Scott." she stated and I instantly remembered him. He was here for the same reason Clare was, he's a good guy. "He's so eager to do everything. He's nice and respects my opinion, but we're partners. We're to work together taking pictures and help each other with projects. We agree on a few things, but he wants to walk." she trailed off. "A lot. He also calls me lazy when I'd rather have my lap-top take notes for me, yet he copies my notes if he misses something." she went on and I chuckled.

"Give him time." I assured her and rubbed the back of her hand as we took off to our diner. The minute we got there, we made out in the car for a little and I was tempted to move us into the back since we were interrupted the last few times. "Clare." I whispered between kisses to grab her attention. "We need food." I smirked and she pulled apart.

"Eli we have two hours and forty minutes. Let's go home." she smiled seductively letting me know what she meant. I immediately drove us home and helped her out the minute we got there. Once we got to the door, we started kissing causing me to fumble with my keys as I unlocked the door and the minute we entered, Clare automatically set her phone alarm and walked to go cook.

"Tease." I whispered as I kissed her neck causing her to whimper and my hands to roam her body and down to her thighs as I stood behind her. "I need you." I whispered as I pushed my jean clad erection against her ass so she could feel. She immediately shut off the pan and turned towards me, wrapping her legs around my waist as I picked her up. We stripped off our clothing on the way to our room and I laid Clare on the bed only to smiled down at her as I removed her pants and panties, then kissed her a few times.

"Now who's being the tease, Eli?" she asked sarcastically and I pushed myself inside of her slowly and gently earning myself a moan from her. Moments later Clare flipped us over and started to bounce on me, my hands went to her waist, then to the undersides of her breasts as I gave them a soft squeeze causing her to moan more as I whimpered. I sat up and took one of Clare's breasts in my mouth only to taste breast milk that her body was starting to produce and started to work on her neck. "Eli that felt good." Clare whined.

"The milk doesn't taste good." I informed her only to watch her squeeze her breasts as a light liquid leaked out. She shrugged it off and held onto me as she continued to bounce, then I laid her down and started to thrust inside of her. Almost instantly her nails dug into my back and I started to thrust harder into her as we both moaned. "Fuck." I whimpered as she bit my neck most likely leaving a mark and left a few hickeys on her neck.

"I'm close." she whimpered and I started to go harder into her knowing I was hitting her spot. Within minutes I felt her walls tighten around me as she came on me. I smiled down at her and kissed her a few times knowing that I'm close. I started to whimper a little more and let out a few more moans letting Clare know I was getting closer and before I knew it, I felt my orgasm rip through me as I came inside her. We both started panting as I rode out my orgasm and kissed her passionately before falling beside her and lacing our fingers together only to check the time. We have two hours left.

"Damn." I breathed as Clare cuddled into me. "We've gone at it for forty minutes." I breathed, I didn't know how either of us were able to last so long with all the teasing that happened. We fell asleep minutes after I covered us up and we woke up to Clare's alarm an hour later giving us enough time to get dressed and eat. Not wanting to dress in something new, we've collected the clothes that were strewed in the house aside from her underwear and my boxers, they were new and we put the others in the hamper to wash at a later date.

After lunch, I walked Clare to her class only to find out it was canceled so she sat in on mine. When everyone came in the room I answered questions again as I got to know my students and Clare giggled at some of them and I passed back the survey asking kids what they expect from my class and other questions asking about them like I did with my previous class. During class as the kids were filling out their assignments, Clare sat next to me at my desk as she did her homework and squeezed my hand since I was reading. "What is it?" I asked and she pointed to her stomach and I rubbed her bump over her clothes and felt her grip loosen.

"I felt a weird pain like a kick or something. It hurt and I know why in the book, the girl wanted to kick the baby back." she mused and I chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

"It's too early for that." I whispered and she nodded.

"I know, but I don't know how else to describe the pain other than our baby kicking my organs or something." she stated and put her hand over mine as she moved it over her bump. "Keep it there. See if it happens again." she stated and I did as asked. I kept my hand on her stomach and nothing. After about ten minutes, Clare went to the rest room and came back shortly after and I looked at her. "No pain, but I want to go to the doctors to make sure we're both ok." she whispered and I dismissed my class early and shut the door behind them before walking back to her.

"Was there blood?" I asked curiously unsure of the reason for the pain.

"Of course not, I would've panicked if there was." she stated honestly and I kissed her head. "Good." I whispered and hugged her before pulling out my phone to see if I can get us a quick appointment and I did. Right after Clare and I finished school, we set off to the appointment to see what was up with our baby. Lucky for us it didn't take long to get there from the college and she took us back almost immediately.

"What happened exactly?" she asked and I looked at Clare as she explained it. Dr. Childs set up the ultrasound and soon our baby came on the screen as did a heart beat. "Would you like to know the gender?" she asked and Clare and I looked at each other.

"It's up to you, babe." I whispered.

"Please?" she asked and I smiled as I kissed the back of her hand.

"You're having a girl." Dr. Childs said happily and I kissed Clare chastely. "Everything is fine with both of you. The pain was just her probably stretching out. She's getting cramped and she's pushing your organs closer together." Dr. Childs explained and wiped off Clare's stomach in which I kissed the minute Clare sat up and pulled her shirt down. We're having a girl. I was so excited to find out I texted my parents immediately letting them know.

Once we got home, I cooked dinner and we both did dishes, Clare washed like usual and I dried them and put them away. After dinner we cuddled together on the couch as we watched TV. "Eli?" Clare asked and I looked down at her. "Can we start decorating the nursery and buying things for our little girl?" she asked curiously and I smiled at her.

"Of course." I whispered and kissed her lovingly as we cuddled, we went to sleep an hour after that as we cuddled. I can't wait for our daughter to start kicking.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p>"Eli.." Clare cooed softly in my ear causing me to stir a little. After a few more minutes of her soft coos, I opened my eyes to look at the clock which currently reads 6:00am. Immediately my eyes closed again since it's Saturday. "Eli..." she continued, and I groaned audibly. "Time to wake up.." she cooed more.<p>

"It's Saturday. Time to sleep." I whined and threw the covers over my head.

"Shopping." she giggled causing me to roll over to face her and wrap my arms around her.

"Malls don't open until ten." I muttered and she hopped out of bed, I heard her footsteps down the stairs, a few minutes of silence, then she ran back up them.

"Damn economy. People would rather sleep than take our money." she bickered a little as she climbed into bed with me and wrapped my arms around her as we spooned. I chuckled a little at her comment.

"Sleep is good, especially since you're almost five months." I noted and quickly dozed off to sleep only to be woken by a phone alarm.

"Eli, it's ten." Clare chimed, I knew that fighting with her would be futile so I didn't bother trying to fight, I just kissed her and hopped out of bed. I knew a few places she wanted to go and a few we needed to go. I rummaged through the dresser as usual and found an outfit, then changed in time for both Clare and I to brush our teeth together. We left right after breakfast.

The minute we got to Babies R Us I parked Morty and helped Clare out, then wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked into the store. The first place she led me to were the cribs as we both pushed a cart. We finished shopping within three hours and then it was off to get pain which took about an hour since she wanted different colors of paint. As we were shopping I got a text saying I'm getting a new publicist and to call the company on Monday causing me to sigh. I really liked Nicole, she was nice, she knew what she was doing, always had a smile on her face, and she wasn't in it just for the money. She always asked me about my opinion before making a final decision towards something. Thinking about getting a new publicist caused me to sigh softly, but I didn't want Clare to know something was wrong.

When we got home, Clare and I left all the baby stuff in the back of Morty and I was asked to bring in two cans of white paint while Clare carried the two small bags. We had set the tarp down the night before so we wouldn't have to worry about it.

Once I got up to the nursery, it was empty and Clare was nowhere to be found, though the small bags were left placed on the tarp in the center of the room. I placed down the cans of paint and went to find her. I went to our bedroom and smiled the minute I saw her back facing me, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her as they rest on her protruding stomach. "What are you looking for?" I asked as she rummaged through the closet.

"Old clothes in case paint gets on them." She whispered and spun in my arms once she found some. I smirked at her and almost instantly her lips were against mine as her tongue entered my mouth causing me to kiss back with the same amount of fervor. Within minutes Clare's hands were up my shirt and I broke the kiss.

"Later." I breathed and pressed a soft kiss on her lips which she tried to deepen. "Clare, baby first, then sex." I assured and she sighed audibly.

"Promise?" she asked, letting me know how much she needs me.

"Promise. Once the nursery is painted I'll make love to you." I promised and she smiled at me only to peck my lips, grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom. I noticed she laid out an old outfit of mine that were stained with paint from when Imogen and I were together and she volunteered us to paint a new room in a day care, only she called it "bonding time" for us. As I grabbed my outfit and walked to the bathroom I twisted the door knob to find out it was locked. "Clare, let me in?" I asked only to hear her playful giggle.

"Not yet. I'm getting ready." She giggled making me wonder what she was up to. I didn't bother questioning her, instead I just changed in the room. By the time I was halfway dressed, Clare emerged from the bathroom in white overalls, a white shirt, white hat, and white shoes causing me to laugh a little.

"No offense, but you're sort of dressed like Mario from Super Mario Brothers without the M." I chuckled a little and put my shirt on as she walked towards me.

"None taken. It's the look I was going for." She giggled and kissed me a little causing me to kiss back.

"Nursery." I whispered when the kiss deepened. Clare sighed, but nodded making me chuckle a little. We held hands as we talked to the nursery and the minute Clare put a paint mask on, I opened the paint and began to pour it into one of the treys. Clare picked up a roller and began painting, I soon followed.

It took us a total of two hours to paint the nursery and the minute we were done, we walked to our bedroom. Clare shut the door once I got in the room and smirked at me letting me know what was on her mind. I kicked off my shoes as she walked over to me and groaned once she gently bit my neck. My eyes instantly rolled to the back of my head. Her lips trailed from my neck to my jaw, then I gently bought her to my lips as my tongue slid into her mouth earning myself a moan from Clare's parted lips. Before long she was stripping me of my clothes as I stripped her of hers while we moved to our bed. Clare pushed me down on the bed and proceeded to climb between my legs making me grow curious as to what she was going to do when I felt her tongue on my cock rewarding her with a low moan. "Holy shit." I breathed when she swirled her tongue on the tip. I was too out of it to realize she had stopped and replaced her tongue with her hand. When I opened my eyes Clare was on top of me guiding my dick inside of her as she started to lower herself causing us both to moan. Her hands were pressed firmly on my chest as she bounced causing me to moan a little louder. "Let me know if it starts to hurt." I breathe and she just nods as she continues to moan.

"Eli." Clare moaned as her eyes close and I feel her hips rock against me as I move my hands to her breasts. "I'm close." She whispered and I start to meet her thrust with my own. Minutes later Clare's walls tighten around me as we came together. Her hips started to slow as I flipped us over and started to aid us in riding out our orgasms. I could feel myself continuing to cum with each slow thrust of my hips and kissed her passionately as I let out a few whimpers.

"I love you. " I breathed as I slowed down my thrusts and started to pulled out of her only to fall beside her.

"I love you too." She whispered and we start to spoon. After a few seconds, the house phone starts to ring and we both groan. "Mood killers." She sighed and rubs my hand that rests on her stomach. "Can you get it?" she asked and I reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone only to get yelled at by her dad. I couldn't make a word out of what he was yelling, but I didn't care. I looked over as Clare reached for a tissue and starts to move it between her legs to catch our cum. I'm too enticed by Clare to even acknowledge that her dad is still yelling on the phone about something or another. "If you want to yell, please have a reasonable explanation." I nearly chuckled and Clare took the phone from me before I could stop her. Seconds later she walked naked out of the room as I just laid there exposed and drained. After a few minutes Clare walked back in wearing a bathrobe and carrying a phone.

"My dad isn't too please we're married and I'm pregnant with our little girl." she yawned and climbed into my arms as I smiled and kissed her head as I covered us up. "I don't care. If my mom calls hang up on her." she said softly as she rested her head on my chest and we both feel asleep in each other.

* * *

><p>Please review if you want me to continue on this story. Also let me know what you think.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>"Eli. It's time to wake up." Clare cooed in my ear causing me to check the time. I looked at the clock to see it was already ten and groaned. I haven't been able to get in touch with my new publicist yesterday, but the company gave me her name, Lea and her number. I've tried calling her, but failed. So I'm trying again. I reached for the phone as Clare hopped out of the bed and started to get dressed leaving me naked and alone in bed. I sat up holding the phone in my hand as I kept the covers on me. I looked at the paper that held her number and dialed it.<p>

"Hello?" she answered causing me to smile.

"Lea?" I asked and she confirmed. We talked for a few minutes about her being my new publicist since Nicole moved due to her husband's job relocation. She wanted a home interview to see how my home life was and if it effected my writing. I couldn't object since Nicole was the same way and most publicists were at that company, though Nicole and I often met at her house too when she couldn't get to the office and I got along with her husband. Clare looked at me when I hung up the phone and raised a brow. "She's coming over soon." I stated and climbed out of bed to grab a pair of boxers.

"I wonder if she likes tea." Clare muttered causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes.

"She's not Nicole." I reminded her.

"I know, but Nicole let me get her tea and listen in as long as you two got to talk about your upcoming books." She stated and sighed a little. "She was very professional. Never wanted to talk about life here, the baby, or anything other than work." she looked over at me. That was the main reason why we liked Nicole, she was so focused and down to business. She didn't care about anything that went on in my life as long as it didn't stop me from writing and she hated to spend over a certain amount of time with her clients depending on what discussion was about.

Clare set everything up after we both got dressed and put on some tea as well as made small sandwiches that Nicole deemed inappropriate to accept in a professional relationship. She was strictly my publicist and nothing more. We both hope that Lea is just as professional as Nicole was. After the table and everything was set up, there was a knock at the door and Clare beat me to it. "I'm looking for Mr. Goldsworthy." the woman stated and I watched Clare move aside while I took out some of my rough drafts in case she didn't have any. It would give her a feel of my writing. I watched as the woman walked inside in front of Clare and knitted my eye brows together. She didn't look professional at all.

"Who might you be?" I asked curiously.

"Lea Walters." she held out her hand and I shook it. She wore a mini skirt, black button up that exposed some cleavage and very high heels. "Thank you for inviting me into your home." she thanked me and I smiled at her.

"You're welcome." I stated and lead her to the kitchen table. I sat down across from her as Clare offered her a glass of tea and a finger sandwich. She took a sip of the tea and added two sugars and some creamer, then stirred it as she looked through her folder probably of notes left from Nicole and took out her own notebook. I looked over to Clare after Lea fixed her tea and she smiled that "I told you so" smile of hers.

"Nice sister-"

"Wife" I cut her off and Lea looked at me. "Clare's my wife." I said and pointed to my wedding ring. She didn't say anything, instead she went looking back through the folder and rummaged through it, then closed it and placed her folded hands over it.

"Aren't you too young to be married and expecting a child?" she asked curiously.

"It seemed ok when you thought she was my sister." I contradicted her.

"Be that as it may, she's not and a baby can mess with your work. They cry all the time and they can cause writer's block." she stated.

"So can my work. I'm a professor." I retorted. "I deal with that and I'll have off from teaching when the baby is born. I'll be fine."

"Such a waste." she whispered and Clare rubbed my hand.

"Yes, this is. I can write regardless of what's going on in my life. Nicole never had a problem with it and I don't see why you do." I argued, but she didn't say anything, instead I drummed my thumbs.

"It says you listen to music when you write." she stated.

"Sometimes now. I used to all the time, then Clare and I got married." I explained and she made a noise.

"What band or bands?" she asked as I sighed.

"Some old some new. For my most recent one I listened to Dead and Divine, but I like Mitch Lucker." I stated.

"I Mitch too. He's going on tour soon isn't he? I'm hoping to get tickets." she said happily.

"No." I stated and she looked confused.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea. He was part of a band I used to listen to, he's no longer living." I said honestly. "He himself was an inspiration to me since I only listened to a few of his songs due to the amount of work I have. The biggest thing that effect my writing in good ways besides music is mainly my life. With the new baby comes new experiences and with Clare, she's the love of my life and I wouldn't know what I'd do without her." I stated and put my hand on Clare's stomach and pecked her lips.

"I don't need to see that." Lea muttered and looked down at the vanilla folder she had. "I have everything I need for now. If I come back can you have actual tea and not something that tastes like water?" she asked and I smirked as Clare just got up and walked to the kitchen with her glass. "Here's my card with my information on it Eli." she smiled and licked her lips. "Three o clock my office." she whispered causing me to choke on my own saliva. I looked at it, the front seemed normal until I saw the reminder on the back with a little heart on it. I put it in my pocket and walked to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Clare's waist as she did the dishes.

"I have to go to her office at three." I whispered and held her against me.

"I'm not going. I hate her." she said a little angered and I turned her to face me.

"I need you to come with me." I groaned and looked into her eyes as I swayed her hips.

"Eli, I'd want to kill her." she whined a little. "Besides she's kept things professional for the most part." she stated.

"She's definitely not professional. I don't like her and the company won't assign me a new publicist unless I have proof that I can't work with the one I have now. All I have to give them is this." I said and I put the back of the card on the counter. "If they see that she's just going to say I put the heart there or that you did because she knows you don't like her." I pleaded and she picked up the card and put her hands on her waist. "I'm going to get her boss when I walk in to see what he can do, but she'll probably say I set it up. I need proof that I didn't." I stated honestly.

"So what do I need to do." she asked curiously.

"Just be with me to verify that I didn't come on to her." I stated and she went into the dining room and pulled out a tape recorder from under the table.

"Done." she chuckled a little and I kissed her chastely.

"I love how that brain of yours works." I smirked at her. "So you're coming?" I asked and kissed her once more.

"Of course. Besides whoever hits on my husband deserves what she has coming. I'm not happy with her." she stated.

"She's most certainly unprofessional." I added and rubbed Clare's stomach, then kissed her chastely, letting my tongue slide into her mouth just once before breaking apart from her lips.

"We should go now." Clare whispered and we gathered our things, Clare put the tape recorder in her purse and we walked out of our home only to hop in her car and drive to the company.

Once we got there I noticed we were thirty minutes early giving us time to head to her manager's office which I've been to so I knew right where it was. When I walked into see him, he looked surprised.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need a new publicist. One that's professional. Lea dresses like a stripper and she doesn't have boundaries." I answered and showed him her card. "I swear I didn't add the heart." I stated and he pulled out records from Nicole.

"Based off of Nicole's report and from what her husband told her I'm inclined to believe you. We just have to go to her office and I'm going to wire you up." he said as he pulled a few things from his drawer. He put a microphone in my cuff and stayed with Clare while I went down to Lea's office.

As soon as I got there I knocked on her door since her blinds were closed and walked inside once I was granted permission. Surprisingly Lea was seated behind her desk fully dressed. "What do you need to talk about?" I asked and watched as she stood up.

"Nothing at all. I just wanted to see you without your wife." she moved to sit next to me.

"What does Clare have to do with this?" I asked curiously noticing she was in a trench coat which could mean two things, she's wearing something revealing under it or she's dressed professionally and ready to go home.

"You're too young. I want to show you how to have a good time." she said seductively and opened her coat to reveal red lingerie.

"You're under dressed for work. And if you've ever met my ex, you'd know I was never able to have sex with her because she's not Clare. The minute she moaned I'd get turned off. No other girls do it for me so you're barking up the wrong tree." I lied and her boss walked in with Clare.

"I love you." Clare whispered as she looked up at me.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again as I held her close.

"I'm afraid you're fired. You've proven how unprofessional you are. Aside from listening in to what happened here, I have notes from Nicole proving to be how professional Eli is along with a recording of earlier. We'll have your things sent to you." he stated. We watched a Lea stayed quiet, muttered to herself and walked out of the office. Clare and I kissed a few more times when everyone left the office and part of me wondered about having sex with her on the desk, but I quickly cleared my head when she started to speak.

"Sorry, what?" I asked curiously.

"We should get home." she giggled and I held her hand as we left the building. When we got outside, Lea was waiting for us by the car and both Clare and I rolled our eyes.

"Have you tried Viagra?" Lea asked and I chuckled.

"I can't mix my bipolar meds and Viagra. My ex tried that." I chuckled a little remembering that Imogen did in fact try it. "You just need to realize you're not my type and get over it. Anyway, I'm more than happy with Clare and nothing you say or do can change how I feel about her." I said and helped Clare into the car and walked over to the driver's side. Sure both Clare and I knew that I can get off to porn and other woman could do it for me, but Lea didn't need to know that.

"So why didn't Imogen do it for you?" Clare asked and I chuckled remember we never went into detail about it.

"I guess I wasn't over you." I whispered and kissed the back of her hand as we drove.

* * *

><p>Please review in order for me to update. I like the critiques and work off them.<p> 


End file.
